


A much needed update

by britsmit28



Series: The Trissefer Collection [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britsmit28/pseuds/britsmit28
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Trissefer Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	A much needed update

Hi! Hello! This shouldn't be a long update. Don't worry, I still plan on adding to the Trissefer collection, but I will talk about that later in this note. 

First, I just want to say thank you so much for the kudos and comments! When I first wrote 'A Visit to Vengerberg' I didn't think it would be as well received as it has been. I'm genuinely stunned and happy so many people like these two stories. So thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

Second, I know I keep promising this, but the sequel is still happening! I've even written a few chapters. I want to figure out the ending before I start posting chapters that way I have an understanding of where the story and characters are headed. But look forward to Triss and Yennefer in domestic bliss (maybe...) and appearances from other Witcher characters. (Honestly, I can't wait for Philippa to pop up) 

If you celebrated a holiday these past few weeks, then I hope you had a happy holiday. If not, hope you had a great couple of weeks. Happy New Year (and start of a new decade!!!) I haven't watched the Netflix show yet, but it's on my radar. I've heard mostly good things about it, but Anya Chalotra looks amazing in it and I'm watching mostly for her (haha). 

This is going on for too long, so I'll end it here. Take care! I hope (and believe) the next thing I post is a chapter for the sequel!


End file.
